The Man Who Walked Through Those Doors
by snlover10
Summary: Anna really hates her job. But that changes when Sam walks through those doors of her mini mart. Anna's POV. ONESHOT.


_**Disclaimer:**__ As usual, I don't own anything._

_**Note: **Just a oneshot. Experimenting with some random girl's point of view. Heh._

* * *

**The man who walked through those doors**

Anna was bored. The only things she did all day long was listen to her mp3 player, read some trashy romance novels or simply zone out staring at the door, begging God silently for someone nice to walk through them.

It's not like she _never_ gets customers. Just that most of them tend to be those disgusting vile men, who either look like a walking germ spreading machine or those who shout vulgarities when something real simple happens. Like when their shoelaces come undone. The small mini mart she was working in was quite far from town, and the only buildings near it were a cheap motel, and a bar.

Anna _hated_ the motel. It was horrible. She had just spent one night there as there was once her shift ended late and she was too tired to drive home in her van. Booking her room and entering, she had gagged.

The wallpapers were of a sickly yellow, and were peeling off. There was dust and grime everywhere she looked and it smelled like a hundred wet cats were living in the room previously. No need to mention her reaction when she went to the toilet to take a bathe. Anna remembered spending the entire night lying awake on the rock hard motel bed, for fear of something catching fire and that she'd die in it, of cockroaches crawling into her bag and of the bedbugs eating her alive.

_God, that place should have a sign erected outside saying ''health hazard''_, she had thought. Oh, and the bar. _The frickin' bar_. That was even worse. Anna had never been there, she was totally a non-alcohol sort of person. She was proud to call herself a teetotaler, and stayed away from it as much as she could. But the bar _never_ stayed away from her.

Every damn day, she'd have to deal with drunkards walking through those mini mart doors. They'd come in, throw abuse at her, throw the stuff off the shelves, or even try to get lucky and throw themselves at her. Because Anna _was_ very attractive, but she wasn't stupid.

Good thing she always keeps a baseball bat under her counter. The moment she raises it, even drunkards have some common sense left in their airheads to know not to mess with a pretty girl with a baseball bat.

Today, her shift was halfway done. Then, a bell rang and she looked up from her romance novel to see a man walking in. Not her everyday fellow and she could tell he wasn't from around here, and this perked Anna's interest.

He looked clean and was dressed smartly casual, with a shirt and jeans. His hair was deep chestnut and long, with his bangs falling lightly upon his forehead. And he was tall. _Very_ tall.

She watched him walk by the shelves to grab some food. She also noticed him grabbing entirely two different sorts of food. There was a healthy pile, with lots of veggies and low fat and sugar products. And the other pile, there were all manner of junk food and sweets. He stopped by the cooler and hoisted a pack of beer. His arms nearly toppling over with food, he paused at the snacks section and Anna saw him eyeing them with distaste. Finally, he snagged a large packet of peanut M&Ms and made his way towards the counter.

Anna felt her breath hitch as he drew closer. She caught sight of his features and stifled a squeal. The man dropped his things onto the counter. As Anna began to scan them, the man said, ''Hold on, just one more thing''.

She watched as he made his way towards the newspaper stand and took one, began reading the headlines. For some reason, he seemed very interested in, ''LOCAL MAN DIES IN THE 'HAUNTED HOUSE'''. Yep. Anna never drove _anywhere_ near that house if she could help it. She wasn't very superstitious, but people were always snuffing it there now and then. _Well, better to be safe then sorry_, she had always told her friends who laughed at her.

The man walked backed towards her and put the paper down, flashing her a megawatt smile that Anna thought could light a thousand cities. _Holy crap_, she exclaimed inwardly, as she felt her heart flutter at the sight of his cute dimples.

_Stay calm girl_, she told her herself as she once again began scanning his items.

''I see you don't get many customers around here.'', the man said in a deep soft voice, and Anna almost dropped the M&Ms.

''Yeah, we're quite far off town,'' she replied, tumbling over her words in her haste to reply to the man standing before her. ''Just that disgusting motel and that bar nearby''. The man chuckled. _Shit, kill me now_, she thrilled.

''They _are_ bad,'' he agreed. ''So, do you know anything about this so called haunted house?''

''Not much. I just heard some guy murdered his family there a long time ago and hung himself afterwards, and from that day onwards people who enter the house seeking fun just die. It's just a local legend.''

She had told this story countless times to tons of outsiders, but the man before her seemed to drink in every word she had said. He nodded.

''I see.''

Scanning the last item, she took his money and gave him back his change, hoping her hands weren't shaking enough for him to notice anything. He carried the bags and squinted at her name tag.

''Thanks Anna. I'm Sam by the way,'' the man said, while adjusting to grip the bags into a more comfortable position to offer her his hand. Anna smiled, her heart hammering as she shook his hand, praying her cheeks weren't flushing as she could feel the heat rise to her face.

Sam continued, ''Well, I gotta be off now. See you around. Bye.'' And with that, he gave one more of his charming smiles, making her legs go weak and walked out through the doors.

Anna melted into her chair and put her chin onto her hand, resting on the counter while gazing dreamily at Sam, thinking she might just swoon right there. _Well, I guess if I do see him again tomorrow, I'll admit this job isn't so bad after all._

* * *

_**Note:**__ I'm really hoping this didn't come out too cheesy. Anyway, I really heart Sam, so I just thought it'd be fun writing this sort of thing. Let me know how it was please!_


End file.
